


[Photo Story] Dean and Cas

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: These will be tiny drabbles with photos.*Please read note before beginning*





	

**Author's Note:**

> These tiny drabbles were inspired by the photos, I have found out. 
> 
> Note: I will be adding tags as a whole to the story, but I will add tags to each tiny drabble individually. Also drabbles are not connected in anyway. If they are connected I will add '1,2...' and so on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy them! Also, a side note, they are not beta.
> 
> (Chapter 1 Tags: Infidelity, angst)

Cas arrives home early but before going in, he picks up a red rose from their garden. He comes into the kitchen smiling, hopping to catch Dean by surprise, but before he could say anything he sees Dean kissing another man.


End file.
